paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pain
Name: Pain Physical Age: 19 True Age: 30 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: Body 'Power' Pain has the power to control chemical impulses in the brain that affect the pain tolerance. Just by holding on to some part of the other person's body, she can stop pain entirely, or induce it, without actually even hurting the person. Recently, Pain has tried to develop her skills more and more. It has become more honed and powerful then it ever was before, but she still feels it could be better. Her time with Manipulation showed her that she had more potential and talent then she was giving herself credit for. Pain, thanks to her nightmare self, has gained a second element. Though her primary element is body,and always will be, she has also gained some power in the Chaos element. When she gets very emotional, such as in times of rage, sadness, desperation or fear, her emotions create a physical manifestation, shrouding her in a thin layer of mist, and turning her eyes a blood red colour. When she enters this state, her skills at fighting are greatly increased. This is not because of any increase in speed or strength, but in ruthlessness. She loses control, and with no restraints, she lets herself loose.Though she currently has no control over when this power erupts, she is working on developing it, and coming to some kind of peace with the beast inside her heart. 'Weapon' Pain carries with her a beautiful sword. On one side is inscribed the words "Deimos, Phobos, Famine and Oblivion" in a foreign ancient language, while on the other side the word "Victory" resonates with big powerful letters. Her sword has a reddish glow that, experience has told her, appears when a fight is coming, and the mark of her brother, Manipulation, also appears when times are most dire, to give her strength and courage. Although Pain is a fighter of sorts, she finds weaponry rather unnecessary in many cases. This particular weapon, however, holds special meaning to her and has never left her side. Because of the recent loss of her brother, Manipulation, she feels that the Virtues are to blame, and has consequentially named her sword Narhethi, which means revenge. 'Summon' Pain's summon is an orange and black female cat, Suna. Suna is mischievous and sly. She has a very distinguished meow and shares her opinion with a kind of piercing stare that lets you know shes disapproves. However, she is extremely loyal to Pain and tends to be a little disapproving of others, but still willing to overlook that for good people. She is protective of her master, and would die fighting for her. From her more recent experiences, she has learned that friendship is a powerful thing, and that trusting people (even though it was hard in their past life) was easier then she had first thought. Suna learned to love Esemono as more then a friend, but as a brother too. 'History' Pain (her human name being Rose) was orphoned as a child. Her father was killed at sea in a storm, while her mother died soon after of pain and longing for her husband. She has no other relatives in the area, and no one came to help her, so she was forced to live her life in the streets. There she was beaten and battered by horrible people, even police officers and guards would tease and mock her. She knew nothing but pain. The one relief in her human form was cats. She found cats everywhere she went, and learned what they would teach her, even though she could not really understand them. They, unlike humanity, accepted her for who she was. But one faithful day... "Meow...The cat hissed as the man approached. He was a drunk, a nobody. He grabbed one of the kittens, avoiding the swats of the mother cat. "Well aren't you just the cutest!" he said mockingly. The kitten shook in fear, giving a loud meow for help. The man laughed, sweat covering his forehead, the smell of liquor on his breath. He spun around to leave, tripping a little, shaking the kitten around like a rag doll, to take the kitten away forever. But I stepped in his way. "Put that kitten down," I said, trying to sound as confident as I could, even though I knew I wasn't. He knew it too, because he pushed right passed me. "Move street filth." He slurred a little. But I didn't move aside. Instead, I put my foot out as he pushed past, and he stumbled. If the wall hadn't been so close he'd have fallen flat on his face. He balanced himself and spun around, his face red with anger. I saw the kitten in his hand, motionless with fear. "You wanna fight brat?" He reached into his coat and produced a long blade, smirking a little as I stepped back a pace. "Yeah that's right girly, not so tough now are you." I reached down to my left, never taking my eyes off his, grabbing a rock off the ground. "Let her go." I pronounced every word with emphasize in hopes it would mask my fear. I hadn't expected him to actually come at me with the knife, swinging madly through the air, liquor clouding his logic and reason. I threw the rock, missed, and turned to run. And suddenly, agony. A pain I'd never felt before. The pain of hot metal eating away at my back. The warmth of blood trickling down my spine, my life flashing before my eyes. A brother leaves, a father and mother die, one at sea and one from grief later, then endless loneliness. Pain of living on the streets. Then it was over. I fell, the knife protruding out my back. Someone came bursting out a door somewhere. Had I screamed? I heard footsteps running away, and a man, probably from the bar, yelling after the footsteps. I heard a gun load, but no shots. I turned my head to see the kitten, orange and black, motionless and lifeless on the cold ground. Pain, then nothing. Only blackness." -Story told by Pain Her more current history resides from the depths of the PoS history books. It was there that she discovered she was not alone, she was not the end of her family line. It was with Taint and her domain that Pain discovered Manipulation, her long lost brother. From that point on, she has known less pain then before. But, with his departure yet again, pain, it seems, has a strange way of seeping back into someones soul like a cancer. But the confidence was there now. The pain wasn't gone, but the confidence to face it was. 'Appearance' Pain is about 5'8" and weighs no more then 120 lbs or so. Her skin is a darker tan colour, which is fitting for a girl of her background. She is 19 years old. Pain loves to keep her hair long and free flowing. It hangs down past her shoulders and is black with three white stripes. Pain's eyes are piercing like Suna's. They have a blueish green tinge to them, while shaped a little less open then most others. Pain has a scar over her heart, and a cat paw tattoo on the back of her neck ( which is always hidden by her hair). When using her power, markings that resemble lighting bolts flash on Pain's arms, climbing up and down like snakes, remaining only for seconds at a time. Pain tends to wear mostly blacks and reds, and her favourite article being a pair of tattered black and blood red gloves that cover her hands. She likes dresses, but sometimes chooses a simple pair of pants and shirt as well. Her clothing selection now also includes a pair of hide gauntlets Manipulation crafted for her. They are almost always on, even if they cannot be seen through her long sleeves. 'Behaviour' Pain is wary of others. She had developed a certain hatred towards people, but was still willing to make friends when the time was right, and they share some of the same values as her. When in a fight, she will be merciless and use all means at her disposal. More recently, she has opened up a lot more to people, but still remains cautious around newcomers. 'Other' Recently, Pain has been having dreams. More like nightmares, where a shadow figure with deep red eyes has been occupying her dream. She is under the impression that he may be a manifestation of her pain, of the suffering she has endure throughout her life. Some creation of her unstable mind. Though this is not the worst part. It appears that this shadow man may be real, of sorts, and if Pain gets really angry or sinks into a deep despair, this figure starts to show itself on the exterior. Her eyes will turn a red colour, and her figure turns darker somehow. It's hard to explain, and can only manifest in extreme situations, but it has started to happen. Pain is doing everything in her power to control it, but the question remains, is it something she can control forever? This has manifested itself as a second element (See Power). Has a brown moa named Igrana. Category:Characters Category:Sins